Iron Runway
by crystalpotter-weasley
Summary: AU of my own story 'On The Runway'. Harrison Potter-Black was one of the hottest male models out there, what happens when he catches the eye of Tony Stark? Family issues, and a world in peril become obstacles in their way. Can their love survive? AU SLASH TS/HP Mature content, NO MAGIC!
1. Green Eyes

**This is an AU of my own story 'On The Runway'. What if instead of Kurt Hummel, model Harrison Potter-Black met Tony Stark? This is an AU set before the start of Iron Man. Tony is bisexual, and has never dated Pepper. There will be an age difference of approximately 10 years in this fic.** **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR IRON MAN/AVENGERS!**

**WARNING: This story includes slash (a romantic relationship between two men) and will include explicit content, bad language, and canon typical violence.**

Chapter 1

Tony Stark was irritated. He hated being sick, and hated going to the Doctor even more. His continued illness after a couple of days of abject misery, however, had convinced his bossy little assistant that he required seeing a Doctor. He was quickly learning that it was easier to just go along with Ms. Potts when she got like this. Usually, that would make him even _more_ obstinate. Right now though, he was simply too pitiful to object.

This is what led to his current location. Tony was trapped in the waiting room of an Upper East Side General Practitioner. Dr. Miller was well recommended, and discrete. He was also willing to work him into his schedule today. He had just sat down in an arm chair, and was waiting for Pepper to sign him in. Looking around, he noticed an elderly woman knitting in a corner, and an older teenage girl looking at a magazine with another teenager.

"God! He is so fucking hot. Such a shame he is gay." The girl said to her companion.

"Oh, I know! Those eyes! He is rich as Hell too! So not fair." The other girl said, shaking her head.

Tony's interest was peaked. Who were they talking about? He didn't think they were talking about him. They had not even looked up from the issue of Vogue they were ogling. He was bisexual, anyway. The cover was partially obscured, but he could tell there was a man on the cover, which was unusual. A few minutes later, the teenager was called back, so Tony asked Pepper to put the magazine on the table in front of him. What? He didn't like to be handed things.

He leaned forward to get a closer look, and was instantly ensnared by a pair of the greenest eyes he had ever seen. The cover featured a black haired man with the brightest green eyes. They couldn't be natural, right? His hair was styled messily, and he was wearing a tuxedo shirt that was rumpled, partially unbuttoned with the tie undone. He was giving the camera a smouldering look that made Tony almost instantly hard.

THE RESURGANCE OF MALE MODELS! The cover proclaimed. Featuring British Noble Harrison Potter-Black!

Tony picked up the magazine, and turned to the appropriate page number. Lord Potter-Black gives us the rundown on what it's like to be rich, famous, and gorgeous! For the moment, Tony ignored the article to stare at the pictures.

And what pictures they were! The man, (Potter-Black he assumed) was leaning against a wall wearing a pair of blue jeans that were not buttoned - and nothing else. His lightly tanned skin showed off the definition of his toned body splendidly. The V of his abdominal muscles, and six pack had his mouth watering.

There were also candid pictures of Potter-Black on a beach, playing in the surf with a man with copper - colored hair. The smile on the boy's face was mesmerizing. The caption under the picture read: Potter-Black in Aruba with ex-boyfriend Cederic Diggory

There were also pictures of him playing Polo with members of the Royal Family, and various pics of him walking the runway in different fashion shows. Tony turned the page, and almost swallowed his tongue. Potter-Black lay back against ruffled sheets, eyes heavy-lidded. The picture was in black and white, and the only article of clothing he was wearing was a pair of tight, white boxer briefs. They left very little to the imagination, and Tony could easily tell he was _very_ well-endowed. Tony had never been happier that he played for both teams.

He decided then and there that he would get Potter-Black in his bed. It was only a matter of time. He was Tony _Fucking_ Stark. He always gets what he wants.

Harrison Potter-Black was just exiting his building. He was wearing basketball shorts and a tank top, and had ear buds in his ears. He took off in a light jog, crossing the street into Central Park. After jogging for about 45 minutes, Harry stopped to take a drink from his water bottle. Tony, who had been watching his progress through the park via cameras with the help of JARVIS, decided this was the perfect opportunity to introduce himself. He had been ecsatic to discover that Potter-Black lived in New York. He was currently over seeing the construction of Stark Tower in that very city.

"Hello, gorgeous. Beautiful day for a run, isn't it?" Tony said. He was slightly nervous, though he didn't know why.

Harry opened his eyes, and turned towards the voice that was addressing him. A man was sitting on the nearest park bench. He had dark curly hair, and a very neatly trimmed goatee. His hazel eyes sparkled with good humor, and he was wearing an AC/DC t-shirt and worn jeans. He looked slightly familiar, but he couldn't place from where.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Harry said.

Tony knew he was British, but for some reason he had not equated that with him having a British accent. Tony found it very sexy. He was slightly taken aback that Harrison did not immediately recognise him. "We have never met before, but I hope to remedy that. Tony Stark, at your service." He said suavely, reaching for Harry's hand.

"Ah. I thought you looked familiar. Harrison Potter-Black, nice to meet you." Harry said, reaching to shake Tony's hand.

Tony was having none of that, though. He lightly grasped Harry's hand, and turned it over. He kept eye contact with Harry, then slowly leaned down, leaving a lingering kiss on the back of Harry's hand. "The pleasure is all mine." He said.

The look he was giving Harry had him feeling slightly flustered. "Charmed, I'm sure." He breathed out quietly.

"Would you join me for dinner, Harrison? I'd like to get to know you better." Tony said. He still held Harry's hand in his own, and he had no intention of bringing attention to it.

Harry cleared his throat. "I don't think that's a good idea, Mr Stark." Harry said, pulling his hand out of Tony's gentle grip.

Tony was surprised. "Why ever, not? I'm well known for having good ideas." He said.

Harry smiled wryly, and raised an eyebrow. "You are also well known for one -night stands, Mr Stark. That is something I do not indulge in." Harry said. "It was nice to meet you. Thanks for the compliment." He said, then started turning away.

Tony was nonplussed. "Wait! Please, call me Tony. I asked you to dinner, not to have sex." He said. He was not used to being turned down, and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"You are saying you do not want to have sex with me?" Harry asked, looking slightly surprised.

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Of course I _want_ to have sex with you! Any even slightly bent man would. You are smoking hot! But I don't _only_ want to fuck you. I really do want to get to know you. Have dinner with me? No strings attached." He said with a slight plea in his voice.

Harry's eyes searched his face, looking for some kind of reassurance of his honesty. "I did not realise you were interested in men, Mr Stark." He said, with a question in his voice.

Tony smiled sinfully. "I am interested in both sexes - and it's Tony, beautiful." He said.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He was obviously physically attracted to Stark, but he did not want a purely physical relationship. He wanted to fall in love. He wanted to be the most important person in the world to someone, and feel the same in return. But would he ever get that if he didn't take chances?

"Just one dinner, Harrison. Let me prove myself to you." Tony said, taking his hand again. He ran his thumb across Harry's knuckles, making him shiver.

"One dinner, Tony. Don't make me regret it." Harry said, deciding to take the chance.

Tony's face lit up with a boyish smile that made him look years younger. He was genuinely pleased at Harry's acceptance. "Don't worry, Harrison. You won't. I guarantee it." Tony said, voice full of promises.

What had he just gotten himself into? Harry wondered.


	2. The Beginning

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Ironman/Avengers. The only compensation received are reviews!**

**Chapter 2**

Harry was nervous. He was getting ready for his date with Tony Stark. Usually, he was the one who picked up his dates, brought them flowers, etc. Today the script was flipped, and it took him out of his element. Harry stepped out of the shower, and shaved the light stubble that had grown in during the day. After brushing his teeth, and putting on some Hugo Boss cologne, he styled his hair and picked out his clothes.

He decided on a pair of black True Religion jeans, and an emerald green t-shirt. He finished the look off with black leather boots, and a butter soft, black leather jacket. Just as he finished lacing up his boots, the doorbell rang. He took a deep breath, and left his bedroom.

Tony would never admit it, but he was nervous. He had done some research on Harrison Potter-Black, and he was even more attracted to him as a result. Harrison was brilliant, beautiful, and wealthy in his own right. What did he have to offer someone like Harry? At least he would know that Harry was not only after his money, or fame. He had both already.

Tony had finally arrived at Harrison's building, and he quickly ducked inside. The security team snapped to attention, and the man at the front desk turned to Tony.

"Can I help you, Sir?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm here to pick up Mr. Potter-Black." Tony said, slightly surprised at the heavy security.

"Please sign in here, and I need to see some identification please Sir." One of the security gaurds stated.

Tony was slightly bemused, but went along with it.

"Thank you, Mr Stark. Lord Potter-Black is expecting you." The concierge said. He led Tony over to the elevator, using a key to unlock it. He waved Tony inside, then used another key to the corresponding floor they were going to. As the elevator started, the man started speaking again. "You are now on the approved visitors list for Lord Potter-Black. No one without a key is allowed to enter the elevators or stairwells. If you are allowed further access, Lord Potter-Black will notify security."

"That seems a little excessive." Tony said, surprised at the level of security in the building.

"We take our resident's safety very seriously, Mr Stark." He said resolutely. They arrived at Harrison's floor, and his escort pointed to an Apartment door. "Lord Potter-Black is in number 291. Please let us know if you need further assistance." He said, then got back in the elevator.

Tony stopped in front of the door, and ran a hand through his hair. He straightened his cuffs, and took a deep breath. Tony finally syked himself up enough to ring the bell. A minute later, the door opened. Tony almost lost his breath. Harry looked positively delicious.

"Hello, Gorgeous. You look amazing." Tony said, eyeing him up and down.

"Thank you Tony. You look very handsome as well." And he did. Tony Stark was a Sexy Motherfucker, and Harry was not immune to his charms.

Tony held out a single red rose for Harry to take. "I know you are not a woman, but I wanted to show you that I was thinking about you today." He said.

Harry was touched by the gesture. "Thank you, Tony. That was sweet. Come in while I put this in some water." Harry said, opening the door further.

Tony was impressed by Harry's apartment. Floor to ceiling windows afforded a beautiful view of Central Park, and he noticed a glassed in office to the left. As he walked into the living room, he noticed a dining area off to the right, that also sported an amazing view through the numerous windows. The apartment was decorated elegantly, and exspensively.

"Nice place." Tony said, as Harry entered the open kitchen to find a vase.

"Thank you. It belonged to my Mother. My Godfather had it remodled and furnished as a present for my acceptance into Brown." Harry said, finally using a tall glass as a vase. Harry grabbed his keys, and his phone. "I'm ready whenever you are." He said, making sure he had his wallet.

"So, I hope you like Italian. I got us a table at Babbo." Tony said, as he settled next to Harry in backseat of the car. Harry's presence and cologne were doing things to him, and he wanted desperately to kiss Harry breathless. 'Go slow, Tones. Don't scare him off.' Tony thought.

"That sounds great. I'm starving." Harry said.

"This is my driver, Happy. Happy, this is Harrison Potter-Black." Tony said.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Happy said.

"You as well. So Tony, you do realise that the press is going to go crazy at the mere thought of us being on a date, right?" Harry said. The papparazi were going to have a field day with this, Harry thought.

"Of course. People like us are always popular targets of the press. I have learned to ignore it, and just live my life as I see fit. I won't let them change me." Tony said. He reached foreward, and stroked Harry's cheek with his thumb. "I will be proud to be seen with you, Harrison." He said.

Harry shivered at the feeling of Tony's hands on him. "I will be proud to be seen with you as well. I've never been one to hide, either." Harry said.

Those green eyes looking at him so intensely, caused Tony to move in closer. Harry's breath hitched. Is he going to kiss me? Harry thought. Harry could feel Tony's warm breath on his cheek, and the scent of his cologne was spicy and warm. It was a slightly intoxicating combination.

Tony leaned foreward, and tilted his head slightly. One kiss couldn't hurt, right? Harry felt all the tiny hairs on his face stand on end in anticipation. Their lips connected, gently at first. Harry let out a breath at the sensation. The gentle nature of the kiss was not what he was expecting from Tony Stark.

Tony slowly applied more pressure, deepening the kiss, yet staying relatively chaste. As he pulled away, he flicked his tongue lightly across Harry's bottom lip, causing him to moan quietly. That little noise went straight to his cock, and he was about to deepen the kiss.

"We are here, Mr Stark." Happy interrupted. Tony pulled back reluctantly, cursing Happy in his head.

Harry cleared his throat. He had never felt so sexually attracted to anyone before. They had amazing chemistry, and he couldn't help but wonder what the sex would be like.

Tony was having simular thoughts. The car door opened, and Tony exited swiftly. He leaned down, and offered Harry his hand. The cameras were clicking non stop as Harry got out of the car. Tony clasped his hand, and led Harry into the restaurant. They ignored the shouted questions, and camera flashes.

The next day, pictures of them together would spark speculation about their relationship. They would be tabloid fodder for a long time, yet. This was only the begining.


	3. The Merchant and the Model

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Ironman/Avengers.**

**Chapter 3**

"Welcome to Babbo. Do you have a reservation?" The perky girl at the desk asked.

"Stark. Table for two, at 7:30." Tony said.

The girl gave them both an obvious once-over, her glance pausing at their joined hands. "Right this way, gentlemen." She said, leading them to a semi-private table. "Enjoy your meal." She said, sitting the menus down and leaving.

"So, Harrison. What brought you to the States?" Tony asked, after the waiter had taken their orders.

"Well, it was a few reasons, actually. I am a model, and New York is one of the premiere locations for that. I was also accepted into Brown, and I already had the apartment here." Harry said, then took a sip of his water. "I was also happy for an excuse to leave England, to be honest." He said.

The waiter came with their appetizer order, and they each started serving themselves some of the mussels steamed in white wine and fresh bread.

"Why would you want to leave England? I mean, you are a Lord, right?" Tony asked, slightly confused.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes, I am. However, I have had no contact with my Father for over six years. Being an openly gay member of the aristocracy is considered a scandal. Most of my friends were supportive, but my father was disgusted by my sexuality. He kicked me out of the Manor when I told him. I was fourteen." Harry said, resolutely.

Tony winced. "That sucks. I know all about being a disappointment to your Father." He said.

"You are a brilliant man, Tony. I don't see how anyone could find that disappointing." Harry said. He swirled his piece of bread into the sauce, and took a bite. Moaning slightly at the taste.

The noises Harry was making were driving him mad! He wondered if Harry was this vocal in bed? Tony shook that thought off 'down boy'. He thought to himself. "Thank you, Harry. So what did you do? Were you kicked into the streets?" Tony asked. He couldn't imagine being fourteen and being abandoned for who he was. His Father was no Saint, but he had never gone that far.

"No. He exiled me to one of our properties, and told me I was lucky the estate was entailed. He would have loved to disown me. I had a large inheritance from my Mother, and a trust fund. He told me not to expect another pound from him until he died, and that he never wanted to see me again. He continued to pay for my schooling, but that was it. Once my Godfather found out, he took me in and cut off all ties to my Father." Harry said, while playing with his fork.

What an asshole! Tony thought. The waiter returned to take away their dirty plates, then returned with their entrees. "I'm sorry that happened to you." Tony said, then cut into his veal. It was tender, and delicious. "How did you get into modeling?"

Harry chewed his bite of braised short ribs, then swallowed. After a sip of his water, he answered. "At first, it was just a huge 'Fuck You' to my Father." He said, surprising a laugh from Tony. "It's not proper to appear in various stages of undress, especially not for money. I started when I was fifteen. Sirius and I were spending a month in France, and I was scouted." Harry said. A slightly closed off look appeared on his face as he mentioned France.

Tony was curious, but didn't pry. "So what are you studying at Brown?" Tony asked.

"Architecture. I am quitting modeling soon, to focus on an internship." Harry said.

They continued to get to know each other, while eating their delicious dinner. "Do you like sports, Harry?" Tony asked as they waited for dessert.

"I play Polo and Lacrosse. Not very often since I moved here, but occasionally. I am also on the Fencing Team at Brown. Do you?" Harry asked.

Tony had a moment of fantasy, imagining Harry in those tight, white fencing pants. He cleared his throat, and crossed his legs. "I bet you look sexy as fuck in that outfit." Tony blurted, causing Harry to flush slightly. "I have never been much of a jock, but I like to watch. I've got tickets to the Knicks VS the Celtics next week. Would you like to join me?" Tony asked.

Harry smiled. He was having a good time with Tony, and they obviously had chemistry. He would give this a chance, and see where it goes. "I'd like that. What day is it?" He asked.

Tony grinned. He agreed to the second date! He mentally crowed in victory. "It is Tuesday night. I hope I will see you before then, though?" Tony said.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"Anything. You could come see my tower. I am very proud of it. We could go to a movie, have dinner again. Hell, we could mini golf! I just want to spend time with you." Tony said earnestly.

Harry was surprised. Tony was a lot sweeter than he expected. "I have never played mini golf before. Maybe you can broaden my horizons?" Harry said.

Tony's eyes became slightly heavy -lidded. "I would love to show you many new experiences, Harry." Tony said, his voice taking on a husky quality.

Harry smirked slightly. "Who's to say you could? I might be able to teach an 'old dog' a few new tricks myself." Harry said, leaning back in his chair lazily. He looked Tony over from head to toe, his tongue peaking out to lick his bottom lip.

Tony groaned. "That's dirty pool right there, Harrison. You are playing with fire." Tony said, leaning forward slightly.

"I like it hot, Tony. What can I say?" Harry said, a lazy smile spreading across his face.

Tony gave Harry a devouring look, eyes hot and heavy. "You are definitely hot." He said.

The sexual tension between the two continued to get higher throughout dessert. They finally finished, and Tony insisted on paying. Tony put his arm around Harry as they exited the restaurant. The paparazi was even more present than before, and the were blinded by flashes.

"Lord Potter-Black! Micheal from TMZ. Are you and Mr. Stark on a date?" A reporter asked.

Harry looked at Tony, a question in his eyes. Tony gave a slight nod, clenching his hand around Harry's hip bone. "Yes. It is a first date, so please don't ruin it for me." Harry said playfully.

Happy pulled up in the car just then, jumping out to open the door. Tony helped Harry into the car, then followed closely behind him. He couldn't help staring at Harry's ass as he climbed into the car.

"Mr. Stark! Have you run out of female models to be with? Are you starting on the male ones now?" A rude reporter shouted. Tony cringed slightly at the implication, but valiently ignored him.

After the door closed, Tony put his arm around Harry's shoulder, pulling him closer. "I am sorry about that. They are vultures." Tony said, leaning in to stroke Harry's cheek.

Harry shivered slightly at the contact, and leaned into it. "I am used to it. The press in London is worse." Harry said. Tony's thumb lightly ghosted over his bottom lip, and he could not resist. He opened his mouth, wrapping his tongue around Tony's thumb, and sucking it into his mouth.

Tony gave a strangled sounding moan, and then removed his thumb, replacing it with his mouth. This was no soft, gentle kiss. This was the kind of kiss he had been expecting from Tony -Hot, hard, and all consuming.

Tony was almost instantly hard. He had been fighting an erection all night, but this was the last straw. The feel of Harry's tongue sucking his thumb was too much for his body to take. He was only a man! He dove his tongue into Harry's mouth, coaxing Harry's out to play. Harry tasted like the lemon panacotta he had just eaten, and something that was just Harry. The taste was beguilling, and he wondered what other parts of Harry would taste like.

The scent of Tony's cologne, and the feeling of his kisses was making Harry desperately aroused. He pulled Tony closer, until the shorter man was almost in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, and ran a hand up his spine, causing Tony to arch his back and moan. Harry took control of the kiss, tasting every inch of Tony's mouth. He started raining kisses and nips down the side of Tony's neck, lightly biting his collarbone through his shirt.

Tony moaned loudly, bucking his hips into Harry, seeking friction. Tony ran his tongue along Harry's lightly stubbled jawline, then sucked his earlobe into his hot mouth. The sound Harry made went straight to his cock, and he was desperate to touch him. Tony ran his hand down Harry's chest, and stroked his abs, his other hand tugging on Harry's belt.

Harry came back to his senses, slowly. He wrenched his mouth away from Tony's, and gently pushed his hand away from his belt. "I want you, badly. But it is too soon for that. I'm sorry." Harry said, hoping this wouldn't be a deal breaker.

Tony groaned pitifully, resting his forehead against Harry's shoulder. He panted, trying to get control of himself. "Of course. I am sorry if I pushed too far." He said, sitting back and adjusting himself slightly. They were both hard as a rock, and Tony couldn't help but stare for a moment. Harry looked like a debauched angel. His eyes were almost completely black, only a ring of green visible. His lips were slightly red and swollen, and his hair was a mess. His cheeks were mottled red with arousal, and the large bulge in his pants was prominant. Tony swallowed, trying to force down his arousal.

"When can I see you again?" Harry asked. His voice sounded wrecked, and he saw Tony close his eyes in reaction.

"As soon as possible, Harry. Let me take you to lunch tomorrow?" Tony said.

"I have a fencing match tomorrow at NYU. It starts at 3pm. Would you like to come? Maybe we could have dinner afterwards? I have to be on the practice piste at noon, so lunch wouldn't work." Harry said.

Tomorrow was Sunday, so Tony didn't have any plans. "That sounds great. I can't wait to watch you kick some ass." Tony said.

Tony walked Harry to his door, and a few toe curling kisses later, he left. He needed to take care of his 'little problem'.

The next morning, the New York Daily News had a picture of Tony and Harry exiting the restaurant, Tony's arm around Harry's waist.

**The Merchant and the Model!** The headlines blared. Tony thought it was a good picture.


	4. Twenty Questions

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Ironman/ Avengers**

**Chapter 4**

Tony had just arrived at the Salle, on the NYU campus. There were four platforms (piste) set up, and a small selection of seats. Tony looked around, only to see Harry coming towards him. Tony's mouth went dry at the sight of him. The brightness of his 'whites'- the fencing outfit- was a beautiful contrast against his tan skin. And those pants! They might as well have been painted on. He was right last night, Harry _was_ hot as fuck in that outfit.

"Tony! It's good to see you. Thanks for coming." Harry said.

"Hello, gorgeous. I'm liking the look. You look sexy as Hell." Tony said, leaning in to kiss Harry on the cheek.

Harry flushed lightly in pleasure at the compliment. "Thanks Tony. I saved you a good seat." Harry said, leading him over to the spectator area.

Tony sat, getting as comfortable as possible on the hard seat. A few minutes later, Harry's first bout started.

"En garde!" The referee yelled, and Harry and his opponent saluted each other, then got into position. "Allez!" The official yelled, and Harry immediately lunged forward. Harry was a very aggressive fencer, and he kept the pressure on. He had driven his opponent off the piste twice, gaining two additional points.

Tony was unsure of what _exactly_ was going on, and he didn't understand the terms being thrown around. All he knew was that the way Harry moved was very sexy, and that Harry was loads more talented than the guy he was up against. The match ended at the 15 point mark, and Harry had won 15-6. As the bout was called, the participants saluted each other again, and Harry pulled him helmet off. His hair was a sweaty mess, and his green eyes were shining. Tony swallowed, trying to push back his overwelming attraction to Harry for the moment.

Tony made his way over to Harry, as he was being unhooked from the scoring machine. "Congratulations, gorgeous! I had almost no idea what was going on, but you obviously kicked his ass!" Tony said, then leaned in closer. "And looked amazingly hot while doing it." He said quietly, giving Harry a long, hot look.

Harry shivered slightly, the thought of being the under the obsessive attentions of Tony Stark making him react. "Thanks, Tony. I need to get a quick shower. I hope you don't mind waiting?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. Take your time." Tony said. Harry disappeared into the locker room, and Tony waited outside. Eventually, one of Harry's teammates came out and waved him over.

"Mr Stark? Harry got side tracked slightly by our coach, and the equipment manager. He just now got into the shower. Would you like to wait for him inside?" The boy asked. He was already dressed in street clothes.

"Sure, if that's allowed?" Tony said, following the boy into the locker room. The rest of Harry's team were pulling on shoes, or packing up bags of equipment. They trickled out in groups, until he was alone.

Just then, Harry came around the corner, wearing nothing but a tiny, white towel. Tony's mouth went dry at the sight he made. His back and shoulders were lightly muscled and defined. His arms, chest, and abs, ripped. Droplets of water ran down his neck from his wet hair, and continued down his chest. Tony wanted to follow those droplets with his tongue.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long. My sabre was damaged during the bout, and I had to talk to our equipment manager. Just let me get dressed, then we can go." Harry said, pulling clothes out of the locker he had hung them in earlier.

"Oh, don't get dressed on my account. I am very much enjoying the view." Tony said, slightly breathless. He leaned against the locker behind Harry, slowly running his gaze down Harry's body.

Harry smirked. He turned his back to Tony, and dropped his towel casually. Tony choked slightly, looking at his firm, muscular ass fully on display. Harry bent over a little, pulling on a pair of light blue boxer briefs. As soon as they were on, he turned around. Tony could see that he was semi-erect, and the sight made his mouth water.

"Tease. You are a horrible tease." Tony said, voice husky with arousal.

"Don't I get a congratulations kiss? I was showing off just for you." Harry said, sitting down on the bench, and leaning back slightly.

Tony sauntered forward, and leaned down close to Harry. He bypassed Harry's lips completely, and ran his tongue up the side of Harry's neck, up to his ear. "You have no idea what you are playing with. I want to hold you down, and lick every drop of water off of your body. Then fill that gorgeous ass of yours." Tony whispered in his ear, causing him to moan slightly. Tony pulled back, looking into those eyes. "I am trying to be a good boy- a role I am not used to playing. I _will_ have you in my bed, eventually. It is only a matter of time." Tony said, then leaned down and claimed Harry's lips in a bruising kiss.

Harry stood up, still connected to Tony's mouth. He backed Tony into the locker, gripping his hips tightly. "I have no doubt that you are right. This is inevitable, but I don't bottom. Not anymore." Harry said. He leaned forward, lightly rubbing their erections together. "Can you handle that?" He asked, wrenching a moan from Tony.

"Anything you want, I can handle, baby." Tony said, thrusting his hard cock against Harry's causing him to groan. Harry backed up slightly, causing Tony to whine quietly.

"Let's go someplace more private. Anyone could walk in here at any moment." Harry said. Tony tried to tamp down his arousal, but it was so hard! Pun intended. Harry dressed swiftly, and they quickly left the campus.

They arrived at Stark Tower. The building wasn't finished completely, but the penthouse where Tony was staying was. "Are you hungry? I could order some takeout." Tony said, trying to will away his erection.

Harry looked Tony over, eyes pausing over his still prominant erection. He licked his lips, unconsciously. Causing Tony to moan at the thought of that tongue on his cock.

"Why don't you let me take care of that, first." Harry said, nodding at Tony's crotch.

Tony groaned, throwing his head back slightly. "I thought you didn't want to have sex, yet." Tony said.

"I don't. But that's not all we can do." Harry said, then pushed Tony against the wall. Harry kissed him, hungrily. Tony felt his hands undoing his belt, and he panted in anticipation. Harry unzipped his pants slowly, cupping Tony's aching cock. Tony bucked his hips into Harry's hand, begging for more friction.

Harry bit down on Tony's neck, causing his hips to thrust forward as he moaned. Tony felt Harry's warm hand grip around his cock, and he moaned loudly at the dual stimulation. Harry pulled Tony's pants and boxers down, then dropped to his knees. Tony almost came at the sight of those verdant eyes looking up at him in pure lust.

Harry stared at Tony's cock, lightly pumping his hand up and down. He leaned forward, licking a drop of precome off of the tip. Tony closed his eyes in reaction, then opened them again, quickly. He didn't want to miss a moment of this. Harry licked him from base to tip, one hand lightly cradling his balls. Tony could not stop moaning, and when Harry sucked the tip into his mouth, he stopped trying.

"Harry! That's it, gorgeous. Suck my cock." Tony moaned. Harry sucked in as much of Tony as he could, running his tongue along the underside as he went. Tony was losing his mind. The feeling of Harry's mouth was heaven, and he thrusted lightly in response. Harry started sucking harder, savoring the pleasure he was giving Tony.

Harry moved one of his hands, and reached down to undo his own pants. His erection was trapped painfully, and he needed some relief. Tony looked on, as Harry continued to suck his cock skillfully, and saw Harry pull his own cock out. Harry tugged on his cock a few times, causing him to moan around Tony's. Harry started sucking in earnest, causing Tony's thought processes to stutter to a halt.

Tony gripped the back of Harry's head, pulling him further down his cock. Tony could feel his orgasm coming. "Harry, I am about to come." He warned, giving Harry the chance to back away. Instead, Harry moaned in answer, and sucked even harder. Tony's orgasm hit him hard. So strong, he saw spots. He came, screaming, down Harry's throat.

Tony opened his eyes, and saw Harry wipe some come that had escaped his mouth off of his chin. He sucked his finger into his mouth, and it was the hottest thing Tony had ever seen. "Fuck." He groaned. He came out of his fog, noticing Harry was slowly pulling himself off. 'We can't have that now, can we?' He thought to himself. He pulled Harry off the floor, then pushed him down on the large sofa. "My turn, gorgeous. I'm gonna make you come so hard." He promised lowly, then pulled Harry's pants down.

The cock he unveiled was beautiful. Harry was large, he guessed around nine inches. He was thick, and he had no hair at all in his groin area. "God! You have a gorgeous cock, Harry." Tony said, gripping his erection with his hand.

Harry thrust his hips, moaning at Tony's skilled hands on him. "Please, Tony." Harry begged, pushing his hips up off of the couch. The picture he made, made Tony's spent dick twitch- he was just too hot!

"I'll take good care of you, I promise." Tony said, and then he sucked Harry's cock into his mouth, as far as it could go. He licked, and sucked, and nibbled Harry into a frenzy. Tony started lightly stroking Harry's perineum, causing him to moan, loudly. He pushed a finger against Harry's entrance, lightly. Not penetrating, just making itself known. The light pressure was too much for Harry. He called out a warning, then came down Tony's throat. He swallowed all Harry had to give him, licking his spent cock clean. Harry moaned, collapsing, spent onto the sofa.

"You look like an angel when you come." Tony said, lying next to Harry and putting his arm around his waist. He stroked Harry's side tenderly, waiting for him to come down from his orgasm. "I'm starving. How about I order some pizza? You can eat pizza, right?" Tony said. He wasn't sure what male models ate, the female ones he had been around hardly ate anything.

Harry snorted slightly. "Pizza is fine. I eat what I want. You are delicious, by the way." Harry said, giving him a crooked grin.

Tony groaned. "Cheeky. I like it." He said, kissing Harry quickly. He leaned back, grabbing his phone, and placing the order. They rearanged their clothing, and cuddled on the couch together. "How about we play twenty questions? I want to know more about you." Tony said.

"Sure. What are the rules?" Harry asked.

"Well, we don't _have_ to answer everything. But what we _do_ answer needs to be honestly." Tony said, pulling Harry closer.

"Ok. I'll go first." Harry said, getting a nod from Tony. "How old are you?" Harry asked.

Tony raised his eyebrow. He guessed Harry was easing into the questions tamely. "I am 30. I will be 31 on May 29th. How old are you?" Tony asked.

"I am 20. I will be 21 on July 31st. Does the age difference bother you?" Harry asked.

Tony hummed, thinking about it for a second. He knew Harry was younger than him, but thought he was probably 22 or so. The difference really didn't matter to Tony. "As long as you are legal, I won't let it bother me." He said. "How did you get that scar on your shoulder?" Tony had noticed it briefly in the locker room.

"Ah." Harry said, leaning back. "That was my Father's parting gift to me when he threw me out. He slammed me against the wall, into a display of weapons that was hanging there. My shoulder was somehow impaled on one of them." Harry said.

Tony clenched his teeth. 'Lord Potter had better hope he never meets me in a dark alley.' Tony thought, as he reached over, rubbing Harry's shoulder in comfort. "What a prick." Tony muttered.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Harry asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was fourteen. It was with a woman. What about you? Have you ever been with a woman?" Tony asked.

Harry shuddered comically. "No. I never would, either. Straight sex is icky sounding. Just, no." Harry said, causing Tony to laugh out loud. The pizza arrived, and they settled down on the floor, putting their dinner on the coffee table. They each ate a piece quickly, surprised at how hungry they were.

As they started on their second pieces, Harry asked, "How many people have you had sex with, approximately."

Tony gulped slightly. "I am not sure, really. I used sex as an escape from reality for a long while. I know I have only slept with a few men, maybe five?" He said, unsurely.

Harry's eyes widened slightly at the number. How could he compare to that many? Then he saw Tony's anxious face, and he decided the past was the past. As long as Tony did not cheat on him, he wouldn't let it cloud their relationship. Harry smiled at Tony. "The past is the past. It doesn't matter anymore." Harry said in reassurance.

Tony leaned forward, kissing him softly. He was glad Harry would not hold it against him. "You, are a doll. How old were you when you lost it?" Tony asked, continuing the game.

Harry's face closed off, slightly. "I was fifteen. He was thirty seven." Harry said, causing Tony to choke on his pepsi.

"What? What happened?" He asked, getting sick to his stomach.

Harry settled back, getting comfortable. "You have to understand, I was devastated by what my Father did. We had never had a close relationship, but I thought his only problem with me being gay would be that there would be no children to carry on the bloodline. I explained to him that me and my future partner would use a surrogate, but he did not care. He was thoroughly disgusted by who I was." Harry fidgited, running his hand through his messy hair.

"I had been moping about London with my Godfather Sirius when my sexuality hit the papers. It was a HUGE scandal, and my Father went on record, saying he was ashamed of his 'faggot son', and that he would have no contact with me while I was living my 'deviant lifestyle'. Sirius was livid, and he decided to take me travelling until the story blew over." Harry said, eyes looking far away.

Tony was horrified. How could a father treat his own child that way? Yeah, Potter better pray they never met!

"We eventually went to spend a month in France. Sirius' cousin was having a house party over a long weekend. He was sick of me 'hiding myself like I was ashamed', and insisted we get back into society. Narcissa, his cousin, had a son my age. She and her husband Lucius had never been in love. Their marriage was just a political match. They each carried on discrete affairs, and they had no problem with the other doing the same." Harry paused, taking a drink.

"That entire first night, Lucius was watching me. He kept talking to me, like I was an adult, an equal. Lucius is a very attractive man, and he was singling me out for special attention. It felt good. I never thought it would lead to anything. I had just turned fifteen after all, only the week before." Harry continued, pushing his plate away from him.

Tony was angry. He was beyond angry, he was livid! He could tell where this story was headed, and it made him sick. What kind of sick low life took advantage of a vulnerable child?

"I overheard Draco, Lucius and Narcissa's son, making snide remarks about me being a 'shirt lifter', so I left the party, and went to the library. Lucius followed me in there. He started telling me how hot I was, how beautiful. He said he would teach me how to please a man. I was uncomfortable, but then he started touching me. I wanted to be wanted. He took me right there on the chaise lounge. It was painful, and awkward, but he really seemed to enjoy it. I enjoyed his attention. We continued to sleep together while we were in France. The last time, I asked him what would happen when we returned to England. He said 'Nothing. This was just a fling, a distraction- nothing more.' Lucius said I should thank him for all of his 'lessons'. And he left me there, alone in the hotel room." Harry said, sighing.

Tony leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Harry. He kissed him, sweetly. "I am sorry that I dredged up bad memories. You know that he is fully to blame for what happened, right?" He asked, pulling Harry against his chest. It was slightly awkward, as Harry was taller than him, but they made it work.

"Yes. I do now. At the time, I was ashamed. He was probably counting on that, arsehole." Harry said. "That is the reason I don't jump into bed with just anyone. I don't want to be used again." He said, against the side of Tony's neck.

Tony kissed his temple, whispering quietly. "This is so much more than sex to me, Harry. So much more."

Harry closed his eyes, and gloried in the feeling of safety in Tony's arms. "For me too, Tony. For me too."


	5. The First Time

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Ironman/Avengers!**

**_Warning: Explicit content, Slash._**

Chapter 5

It was three weeks later, and Tony and Harry had been spending as much time as possible together. Harry had a lot going on, with work, school, and his 'Heir responsibilities'. He was tired, and stressed. But spending time with Tony always made him feel better.

Tony had taken him to various restaurants, movies, and shows. They had quickly become the 'it' couple, and they proved to be of intense interest to the press. They were amazed that their relationship was more than Tony's normal hookups, and that they were monogamous.

Harry had already called his agent Margot, and told her not to book anymore jobs. He had unbreakable, long term contracts with Roberto Cavalli, Zegna, and Prada. He would continue to model for them, but only them. He would do more than their shows during Fashion Week, but that was it.

Tony had been busy as well, but he seemed to always make time for Harry, much to the chagrin of Pepper and Obie. He had just finished the prototype for something called the Jericho Missile. It was a very advanced weapon, the most dangerous Tony had ever designed.

Harry was currently cooking dinner for the two of them. Tony was touched that Harry wanted to fix dinner for him, and he couldn't wait to try his food. They had been seeing each other for about a month, and everything was going well. Their physical relationship had continued, but not progressed beyond amazing blow jobs.

Pepper had actually walked in on Tony and Harry one evening.

**Flashback**

Tony had Harry pushed against one of the huge windows in his penthouse, his pants pushed passed his knees. Tony loved Harry's cock, and was worshiping it accordingly. He was taking as much of it in as he could, when Harry squeeked loudly, pushing Tony off of him.

"What..." Tony started, as Harry covered his rapidly softening cock with his hands. Tony turned to face the direction Harry was staring at in horror, and saw that Pepper was standing in the doorway, face red and mouth agape. "Pepper, what are you doing here?" Tony asked in irritation. Pepper had not said it in so many words, but Tony could tell she disapproved of his relationship with Harry. What he didn't know, was if it was because Harry was a man, or for some other reason.

Pepper finally snapped out of her stupor. "I apologise Mr Stark, Lord Potter-Black. I have a few papers that need to be signed, before I leave for Malibu in the morning. I should have called first." She said, holding up a file.

Harry had pulled up his pants while she stumbled over her answer. "Yes, you should have. JARVIS would have warned me, but I had him on mute. This is a private home, make sure I know you are coming before just walking in." Tony said, running a hand through his hair.

Pepper bristled slightly. "Of course, Sir. If I can get those signatures, I will be on my way."

Needless to say, the mood was completely ruined.

Harry was currently browning filet mignon, and basting it with butter. As soon as they were perfectly brown, he placed them in the oven to finish cooking. He had just finished mashing the potatoes, and he started the sauce for the green beans. After the sauce was simmering, Harry took the steaks out of the oven to rest on the cutting board. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Harry stopped to look in the hall mirror, and sighed in resignation. He looked a right mess! His hair was flopping everywhere, and he was wearing a bright pink apron that said; 'Princess of the Kitchen' on it (it had been a gift from Fred and George.) He opened the door after trying to flatten his hair. _Trying_ being the operative word.

"Tony! Hello, you look amazing. Come in. I hope you are hungry." Harry said.

Tony drew Harry into his arms, and kissed him hello. "Thanks gorgeous. Something sure smells delicious." Tony said. Harry shut the door, then led Tony into the dining room. Tony laughed suddenly, pointing to his apron. "_Love_ the apron, babe. You are a very pretty Princess, dear." He said with humor.

"Thank you, my Prince." Harry said, batting his eyelashes comically. They0 laughed together, and Tony saw that Harry had gone all out. The table was set with candles, flowers, and glasses of red wine. "Have a seat, I'll dish up our plates. If you would rather have something besides wine to drink, I have various juices, coke, rootbeer, and water." Harry said, arranging the food on the plates.

Tony sniffed the wine on offer. "Wine is good. What kind is it?" Tony asked.

"It is a Delacour Shiraz. I am friends with the Delacour's, and they send me cases of wine every couple of month's."

"They must be great friends. Delacour wine is not cheap." Tony said, taking a sip.

"About six years ago, I saved their youngest daughter, Gabrielle, from drowning. They have since refused to take my money." Harry said, placing the plates on the table.

"That explains that, then. So, you are a hero?" Tony said, leering.

Harry laughed. "Hardly. I have been told that I have a 'saving people thing', but I am no hero. I hope you like steak." He said, and cut into his meat.

Tony tasted his food, moaning at the taste. "God, this is good. Hot as Hell, and you can cook? How did I get so lucky?" He said, savoring the flavor of the food and wine.

"Save room for dessert. I made creme brulee." Harry said.

"Mmm. You are mine now, Harrison. I know a good thing when I see it." Tony said.

They continued eating, chatting about various things. Tony kept reaching forward, carressing Harry's wrist, and joining their fingers. His seemingly mindless actions were causing Harry's heart to beat faster. They finally finished eating, and Tony stood, stretching. He then started to gather the dishes. "If you ever decide to drop architecture, you should open a restaurant. That was amazing." He said, stacking the plates.

"Thank you. Don't worry about the dishes. My housekeeper Winky will get them in the morning. Would you like a tour?" Harry said, coming up behind Tony, and wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. He kissed Tony behind his ear, nuzzling into his neck.

Tony leaned his head back, humming at the sensation of Harry's lips on his neck. "Hmm. That sounds nice. I will take whatever you want to give me."

Harry pushed his interested cock against the small of Tony's back. "Will you, now? That sounds promising." Harry said, causing Tony to moan.

Harry bit Tony lightly on the shoulder, then backed away. Harry cleared his throat, "So. This is the dining room, and kitchen." Harry said, waving his hand in the direction of the open kitchen. "That door in the kitchen leads to Winky's quarters. I don't go in there, but I know there is a bedroom, bathroom, a small living area, and a kitchenette." He said, leading Tony towards the living room. "Here is the living room, and my office." Harry said, pointing out the office space. Two of the walls were glass, the front one facing the living room sat on runners, and slid open and shut. The glass was striped with frosted horizontal strips, and Tony could see a large desk with two, red armchairs in front of it. There were shelves lining the other two walls, and a large drafting table.

"There are two guest rooms and a bathroom, they are kind of generic." Harry continued, walking Tony down the hall. "There is a small gym down there, with the laundry room." He said, gesturing to the left at the end of the main hallway. "It also has a tanning bed- don't judge me!- I only use it for work when required." Harry said wryly, causing Tony to laugh.

Tony had his arm around Harry's waist, and was stroking his side. The flirty touches were driving Harry crazy! "Is that your bedroom?" Tony asked, pointing at the double doors in front of them.

"Yes." Harry said, opening the doors with a flourish.

Tony stepped into the large bedroom, his eyes immediately drawn to the enormous bed that dominated the space. The king size , four poster bed had a navy blue and bronze striped comforter, and navy blue curtains hanging from the canopy of the bed. The room was on the corner of the building, and two of the walls were nothing but windows, looking out onto the New York skyline. To the left, there was a small entertainment area, complete with a small couch. There were two doors off to the right.

"My en suite, and closet are through there." Harry said, pointing to the two doors.

Tony turned around, and twined his arms around Harry's neck, fingers tugging his hair lightly. "Now that you have me here in your lair, are you going to have your wicked way with me?" Tony said, grinning impishly.

Harry smirked sexily. "Would you let me?" He asked, gaze intently on Tony.

Tony started slightly, was he serious? "Like I said, I will take anything you are willing to give me." Tony said, leaning forward to kiss Harry's neck. Harry moaned, his neck was very sensetive.

Harry ran his hands down Tony's back, and grabbed the globes of his firm ass, squeezing his cheeks, and pulling him closer. "I want you so much, Tony." Harry gritted out through clenched teeth. He thrust his groin into Tony's, causing them both to moan deeply.

"Mmm. I want you too, baby." Tony groaned. He reached up, and pulled Harry's shirt off, exsposing his chest. Tony made quick work of Harry's clothes, then started on his own. Harry helped, yanking his belt undone, and pulling his pants down. Soon, Harry stood naked and wanting, watching Tony pull off his boxer briefs. He groaned at the sight of Tony's thick cock.

"On the bed, Tony." Harry said, lightly stroking himself.

Tony moaned at the sight of Harry playing with himself, and grabbed his own neglected cock. He crawled on to the bed, shaking his ass for Harry's hot eyes. He laid on his back, spreading his legs slightly. Harry just watched him for a moment, spread out on his bed, thrusting into his own fist. Tony was unbearably hot, and Harry could not wait any longer.

Tony watched Harry watching him, his eyes trailing ravenously over his sexy body. Harry reached into the nightstand, and pulled out a bottle of lube, and a condom. Tony was excited, they were finally having sex!

Harry prowled over Tony's body, licking up his cock, then his belly, chest, and neck. Harry captured his mouth in a searing kiss, while his hands spread Tony's legs further. Harry pulled back, and started spreading lube on three fingers.

"I..I.." Tony stuttered slightly. Harry focused on Tony's face. He looked nervous.

"Hey, what's wrong baby? We don't have to do this." Harry said, concerned. He sat back on his heels, and stroked Tony's leg reassuringly.

"No! I _want_ to do this. I just... I have never bottomed before, and I am a little nervous." Tony said, leaning back against the pillows.

"Oh, baby. Are you sure you want to?" Harry said. He felt slightly guilty, he had not even considered bottoming. He had not done that since Lucius, which was not a good memory.

"Oh, yes. I do, just... be careful?" Tony said.

Harry leaned forward, kissing Tony with unrestrained passion. "I will take good care of you, Tony. I promise." He said, running his hands down Tony's muscular chest. He started worshiping Tony's body. Kisses, licks and nips had Tony melting into the bed, relaxing thoroughly.

Tony moaned gustily as Harry's mouth engulfed his aching cock. One of Harry's lubed fingers was pressing against his tight opening, and finally pushed gently inside. "Ohh!" Tony gasped in reaction. Harry gently worked his finger into Tony, moaning at how tight he was.

"Ok, baby? Have you ever played with yourself like this?" Harry asked, voice low, and thick with arousal.

"Yes!" Tony cried, thrusting back onto Harry's finger. Harry was so hard, it was slightly painful, and his hips stuttered slightly, thrusting into the air. He added a second finger, twisting slightly, looking for Tony's prostate. "Oh!" Tony groaned in slight discomfort.

"Shh. Just let me find.." Harry started, and was interrupted by Tony crying out in pleasure.

"Yes, Harry! Right there!" Tony moaned, as Harry continued rubbing against the spongy area. Tony continued to thrust against Harry's fingers, chasing the pleasure. Harry added a third finger, which Tony barely noticed.

"That's good, baby. I'm ready." Tony said. It was taking all of his willpower not to come, what with the prostate massage, and Harry's mouth on his cock.

"Just another minute, love. I don't want to hurt you." Harry said, panting in anticipation. He opened his fingers slowly, scissoring them, and opening Tony gently. He was a big boy, and Tony was not used to being penetrated.

Harry finally pulled his fingers out, causing Tony to moan in disappointment. Harry rolled a condom on, and lubed himself up. "If I hurt you, or you want to stop for _any_ reason, tell me. I will stop immediately, ok?" Harry asked.

Tony looked Harry straight in the eyes, and saw the sincerity and worry in those beautiful green orbs. "I will. Please, Harry. Do it, already. I want it." Tony said, raising his hips off of the bed, seeking relief for his throbbing cock.

Harry closed his eyes in reaction, then opened them, focusing on Tony's face. Harry gripped his erection, nudging it against Tony's slowly closing hole. "This will burn at first, but it will get better. Hold tight." Harry said, and started pushing into Tony, slowly. "Ahh. God, Tony!" Harry moaned, at the feeling of Tony's body accepting his cock.

"Mmm. Oh!" Tony groaned. It burned, but it also felt _good_. Tony threw back his head, as Harry's cock grazed his prostate.

Harry thrust into Tony, slowly. Stopping when his balls met Tony's ass. "You alright, baby?" Harry asked, voice strained. The pressure around his cock was immense, and pleasure was racing through him.

"Feels so good! Please move, Harry." Tony said, moving his hips.

Harry dropped his head onto Tony's shoulder, and groaned. "Give me a minute, Tone. You feel so amazing. I need a second, or I am going to come." He said into Tony's neck, trying to regain control. Harry reached down, and gripped Tony's cock. It had softened slightly at Harry's entry, but was hard again quickly.

Tony started thrusting his hips, fucking into Harry's hand. Harry groaned, then pulled back, thrusting back into Tony slowly. "Ohh, Harry! Faster!" Tony said, moving his hips frantically.

Harry started thrusting harder, moaning in extacy. "So hot, baby. So tight. God! You feel so good." Harry said, thrusting faster.

Tony was in Heaven. Harry's cock was rubbing against his prostate on every thrust. He had his head thrown back, and was biting his lip against the sensation. Harry was kissing his face, cheeks, eyelids, and mouth. His hot breath was causing Tony to shiver, and his low voice was full of praises.

"That's it, baby. You are so beautiful, Tony. You were made for my cock. Such a sweet ass." Harry rambled, thrusting faster. Harry tightened his grip around Tony's cock, and bit into his shoulder, harshly.

That was all it took for Tony. That little bit of pain sent him over the edge, and he was coming. "Uhh! Ah, ohhh! HARRY!" He screamed, coming so hard, some hit his chin.

Harry's thrusts stuttered at the feel of Tony's ass gripping him even tighter, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust frantically for another moment, before pushing into Tony as far as he could, and groaning Tony's name as he came. Harry buried his face into Tony's neck, and shuddered.

Tony was so sated, he could hardly move. He moaned in slight discomfort as Harry pulled out, and collapsed onto his back. Harry used all of his remaining energy to get a warm, wet washcloth. He gently cleaned Tony off, murmering praises. He left the bedroom for a moment, and returned with a glass of water and a bottle of Advil. "Here, baby. Take this real quick, then we can sleep." Harry said, handing the pills to Tony.

Tony sat up, feeling a dull throbbing in his spine. He took the pills, sipping the water from the glass Harry held. He had never felt so cared for, and it made his chest ache. "Thank you. That was so hot." Tony said, as Harry pulled the comforter over their exhausted bodies.

Harry hummed in agreement. "Will you stay with me?" He asked, wanting to sleep beside Tony tonight.

"For as long as you will let me, Harry. For as long as you will let me." Tony whispered, cuddling close to Harry's side. They fell asleep, curled around each other.


	6. Trusting Tony

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Ironman/Avengers!**

_Warning: Explicit content, dirty talk, bad language._

Chapter 6

Harry was dreaming. He knew it had to be a dream, because Tony was fucking him into the mattress, and Harry was enjoying it. There was no pain, no blood, only pleasure.

"Tony! Harder, please!" Harry begged, pushing back as hard as he could on to Tony's cock.

"You like that, baby? You want my cock?" Tony groaned, while speeding up his thrusts.

Tony's thick cock was pounding into his prostate, and Harry came suddenly, without being touched. Harry shook, and noticed a wet feeling engulfing his cock. It took him a minute to realise that he had woken up from that hot dream, with Tony's mouth around his cock. "Tony!" Harry sighed in pleasure, as the tip of Tony's tongue poked into his slit. He grabbed the back of Tony's hair, and tugged gently.

"Morning, gorgeous." Tony said, pulling off of his cock with an obscene pop. Tony's hot mouth engulfed him again, and Harry felt a lubed finger circle his hole.

"Tony! Please!" Harry moaned, thinking of the pleasure he had felt in his dream.

Tony gently pushed his finger slowly into Harry. He curled his finger, and searched cautiously. Harry's hips jolted in Tony's grip, as his prostate was found. Tony continued to lick Harry's cock, savoring all of his moans and groans. "So hot, baby." Tony said through gritted teeth. Harry was so hot like this, coming undone, and Tony was hard as granite.

"That actually feels _good_." Harry said in wonder.

Tony paused, and searched Harry's face. "Why are you so surprised?" He asked.

"I...when Lucius and I had sex, he never really prepared me well enough. Most of the time, there wouldn't be any lube. I never enjoyed it. I bled almost every time, and he never found my prostate. He always had to suck me off after, so that I could come." Harry said, flushing.

Tony was aghast at Harry's explaination. "Baby, that never should have happened." Tony said, then paused. "I could show you how good it feels, if you ever want me to. If not, that is fine too." Tony said, then picked up where he left off, rubbing Harry's prostate.

Harry moaned at the sensation. It felt _amazing_. Maybe he should give Tony a chance? He trusted Tony. He knew Tony wouldn't hurt him if at all possible. If he was ever going to bottom again, it would be for Tony. His hot mouth engulfed Harry's cock, and he added another finger. It didn't hurt, so Harry made a decision.

"Tony? Show me." Harry said, thrusting against Tony's fingers.

Tony paused, shocked. He looked into Harry's eyes, searchingly.

"Don't stop! Please, Tony." Harry begged, throwing his head back.

Tony was ecstatic. He had wanted to fuck Harry's amazing ass since he had seen the first picture of him. It meant a lot to him that Harry trusted him enough to agree. Now he just needed to make sure Harry loved every second of it. "Ok, baby. I promise, I am going to make you come so hard." Tony said, hotly. He continued to stretch Harry's tight hole, mouthing his cock at the same time.

Harry felt like his every nerve was firing in pleasure. Tony added another finger, rubbing his prostate with every other thrust. He started scissoring his fingers, spreading Harry wide. Harry was moaning and thrashing his head back and forth. He was almost about to come, just from Tony's fingers! "Tony, Please! I'm about to come!" Harry groaned.

Tony moaned lustily. Harry was so hot, and Tony was harder than he had ever been. "Ok, Harry. I'll take care of you." Tony crooned. He pulled his fingers out of Harry, causing him to moan in disappointment. Tony quickly rolled a condom on, and used an excess amount of lube. "Ready, love?" Tony asked, panting in anticipation.

"Yes! Please, Tony." Harry said, moving his hips forward and back.

"God!" Tony exclaimed. Harry was the hottest thing he had ever seen! He gripped his cock, and nudged it against Harry's opening. "If I hurt you, please tell me. I don't want to hurt you." Tony said, then started pushing forward into Harry.

"Ohhh!" Harry exclaimed. It burned, but not much. The look of extacy on Tony's face, would be engraved on his brain for the rest of his life.

Tony was was being drowned with pleasure. He watched, as his cock disappeared into Harry's firm ass. He threw back his head, and moaned loudly. "Baby? You ok?" Tony said thickly, stopping until he had the ok to move.

"Mmm. So full! Feels so good, Tony." Harry said, and started rotating his hips.

"OH!" Tony yelled in reaction. He started thrusting lightly, slowly moving in and out. He angled Harry's hips upward, and thrust a little more quickly.

"TONY!" Harry screamed, as Tony jabbed into his prostate. "Oh, so good! Harder!" Harry exclaimed, his brilliant green eyes clouded in pleasure.

Tony started thrusting harder, loosening his hold on his iron control. "God, Harry! You are so hot! Your ass feels like Heaven." Tony groaned, thrusting faster, and hitting Harry's prostate with every thrust.

Harry's cock had never been so hard! It was almost purple, and leaking copiusly. Tony moved one of his hands off of Harry's hip, and gripped his aching cock. "Yes! Oh, oh, OH! TONY!" Harry screamed, his orgasm hitting him out of nowhere after just a few pulls of Tony's hand.

"That's it, baby. Come for me, only for me!" Tony whispered, clenching his jaw. His toes curled, and his body seized in pleasure. "Ahh! God, HARRY!" Tony exclaimed, thrusting in as deep as he could, and coming with a shout. Tony collasped onto Harry's chest, breath coming in gasps. He kissed Harry tenderly. "Alright?" He asked Harry. A tear escaped Harry's eye, causing Tony to panic. "Harry, what...did I hurt you?" He asked frantically.

"Thank you, Tony. That was amazing. I thought... I thought that there was something wrong with me, that meant I couldn't enjoy that. I never thought I would... just, thank you." Harry said, cradling Tony's face in his hands, and staring lovingly into his eyes.

"Sweetheart. There is _nothing_ wrong with you. Lucius was a selfish pig in bed. He must have only cared about his own pleasure. You deserve so much more. That was the most intense sex I have ever had. The best, too. You better get used to me, Harry. I won't let you go now." Tony said, kissing Harry's chest, over his heart. He had a tattoo of a flower on the area. "What is the meaning of the tattoo?" Tony asked curiously, rolling off of Harry, and pulling him up against his side.

Harry smiled sadly. "My Mother's name was Lilly. She was murdered when I was 15 months old. Her favorite flower was the Grand Cru lilly. That is what the tattoo is. It is a tribute to her." Harry said, as Tony traced the yellow and orange flower with his fingertips.

"I am so sorry, Harry. I lost both of my parents when I was eighteen. My Father was driving drunk." Tony said. "I never had a good relationship with my Father- I never felt as if I was good enough for him- but my Mother tried. She didn't know how to be a Mother, but I know she loved me. That is enough for me." Tony said sadly.

"Anyone who truly knows you, would love you Tony. You are so beautiful, inside and out. Generous, loyal and absolutely brilliant. Anyone who thinks differently, isn't worth your time." Harry said, stroking Tony's cheek.

Tony felt his eyes burn at the words of this beautiful man. "_Harry, _I..." Tony started, heart in his throat.

**_I see a red door, and I want to paint it black,_**

**_No colors anymore, I want them to turn black.._**

Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones started blaring from the nightstand. "That's my Godfather." Harry said, reaching for his phone. "I'm sorry, I need to take this." He said. "Sirius! How are you do..." Harry started, but was interrupted. Tony watched in concern, as Harry paled rapidly.

"What? What does that have to do with me, Sirius? He made it abundantly clear that he never wanted to see me again." Harry said. He got up, steps hitching slightly at the soreness in his bum, and started pacing. "So, what? You want me to come play 'happy families' with a man who never loved me enough to put his prejudices aside and love the son he had, and not the one he wished he did?" Harry's face was turning red in agitation. "Oh, _now_ he wants to see me? After almost seven years of him refering to me as his 'faggot son'? Or my personal favorite, his 'greatest disappointment'. Why should I pretend all of that never happened?" Harry said.

Tony felt like an intruder into a private conversation. It was obviously about his Father. Harry seemed to deflate all at once. His shoulders dropping dramatically. Tony got up, and put his arm around his waist. Harry leaned into him, seeking his support. "Ok, Sirius. I'll come, but if he starts talking nonsense, I am leaving. I'll get the first flight out, and send you the info when I have it arranged." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Love you too. Bye." Harry turned off the phone, and turned into Tony's chest.

"What happened?" Tony asked quietly.

"My Father is dying. Cancer that spread to his bones. According to Sirius, he wants to see me before he dies. I have to go to London, at least for appearances sake, but also for some closure. He only has days at most. I need to ask Winky to book me a flight." Harry said, about to dial Winky on his phone.

"Now, none of that. You can take my jet." Tony said. Harry started to protest, but Tony cut him off. "It will be quicker, and more comfortable. Do... do you want some company?" Tony asked nervously. He wanted to be there for Harry, but he didn't want to overstep.

"Really?" Harry said hopefully. "I can't ask you to drop everything for me. Pepper and Obie will go spare." Harry said, wryly.

"Let them. You are more important to me, than their censure. If you want me, I am there." Tony said surely.

Harry searched his face for any hint that he was just trying to be nice, but did not find it. "Ok, Tony. Looks like we are going to London." Harry said, kissing Tony's cheek.


	7. A Mile High

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Ironman/Avengers!**

**WARNING: Explicit content! ( It _is_ Tony Stark!)**

**Just a note, I am picturing Harry looking like Model Jon Kortajarena, only with green eyes. Tony Stark is always Robert Downey Jr.**

Chapter 7

Four hours, and one screaming match with his assistant later, and Tony and Harry were boarding Tony's jet to London.

Tony and Harry sat down in the plush, leather seats. "I have something to show you after take off." Tony said with a sexy smirk.

Harry gave him a sexy, lopsided grin. "Something to show me, hmm? Is it a _little _something, or a _big_ something?" He asked, impishly.

Tony chuckled, reaching over to snag Harry's hand. He raised the hand to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick the nearest digit. He wrapped his tongue around the tip, sucking it into his mouth. Harry moaned, both at the feeling, and the look of pure _want_ on Tony's face. A cough broke their stare, and they both turned their heads to where the noise came from.

A flustered looking blond girl in a stewardess uniform was there, looking down at the floor. A violent blush stained her cheeks. "Sirs? Please fasten your seatbelts. Can I get you a drink after takeoff?" She asked, pulling herself together.

"I'll have a Jack and Ginger, if you have Ginger Ale?" Harry said, taking pity on the poor girl.

"Really? I have never known you to drink hard liguor." Tony said, surprised. He hummed, Harry was probably more rattled than he appeared. "Bourbon on the rocks for me." He said, then turned his attentions back to Harry.

They both buckled their seatbelts, and chatted during takeoff. Both flew regularly, and were not anxious at all. After sipping their drinks, Tony stood up. He pulled on Harry's hand, motioning for him to stand. "Ah. Are you ready to show me your 'thing'?" Harry said, mouth twisting in a smirk.

Tony grinned. "Always, anytime." He said with a comical leer. He led Harry to the back of the plane, where there was a door. Tony opened it with a flourish, guiding Harry into a small bedroom. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and nuzzled his neck. "You smell devine." He whispered, running his hands over Harry's abs. Tony absolutely loved Harry's body, and could not stop touching it.

Harry leaned back into Tony, grinding his ass against him. He moaned, then slowly ran his hand down over the zipper of Harry's pants, rubbing his cock lightly through the fabric. "Mmm, Tony." He groaned. Harry turned around in Tony's arms, and kissed him fervently. Their tongues tangled, and Tony gripped Harry's ass tightly.

"Baby, let me make you feel good." Tony said, then started tugging on Harry's belt.

"Anything you want, Tony." Harry said, sighing into the side of Tony's neck.

Tony moaned, then looked up into Harry's eyes. "I'm going to suck you, then I'm going to fuck you. Any objections?" He said, pulling Harry's pants down, and pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Harry moaned, as Tony dropped to his knees in front of him. "You look so hot on your knees, Tony." He said through clenched teeth. He needed this- he needed release. Tony proceeded to lick a stripe up his weeping cock.

"Mmmm. Delicious." Tony said, then sucked Harry into his mouth.

Tony's mouth was wicked, and it quickly had Harry losing all inhibitions. The feeling of Tony's hot mouth around his cock, and the suction around him was driving him wild. "Tony! God! You were made to suck cock, baby." Harry moaned, thrusting lightly into Tony's stretched - wide mouth.

Seeing Harry come apart was making Tony ache. His cock was trapped in his tight pants, and he redoubled his efforts to make Harry come. Harry grabbed Tony's head, pushing him further down his cock.

Tony swallowed around his throbbing prick, making Harry bellow in pleasure as he came, thrusting into Tony's tight throat.

Tony pulled off of Harry, licking him clean. "I'm sorry if I got too rough, I..." Harry started, as Tony cleared his throat.

"No. That was hot as fuck, don't apologise." Tony said, yanking off his clothes. Tony's voice was wrecked, and his throat was raspy. "Take off your clothes." He stated, and Harry quickly complied.

Tony returned to the bed, naked and hard, with a condom and some lube. He ran his eyes over Harry's naked body, looking at him in pure _want. _It made Harry's spent dick twitch. He ran his hands up Harry's legs, slowly. He completely ignored Harry's groin area, and continued stroking Harry, rubbing his hip bones.

"Hands and knees, Harry." Tony said, command in his tone. Harry moaned, already half hard again. He scrambled over onto his knees, his shoulders flexing.

The sight of Harry bent over for him, the lines and muscles of his shoulders, back, ass and thighs flexing, had Tony groaning. "So hot, baby. Wanna fuck you so bad." Tony said, squeezing Harry's ass, and rubbing a lubed finger against his entrance. He prepared Harry quickly, yet thoroughly, rubbing Harry's prostate almost constantly.

Harry was a moaning, writhing, mess. "Please, Tony. _Please!_" He begged, rubbing his ass against Tony's throbbing cock.

Tony let out a harsh breath, and quickly put on a condom. Lubing himself, he then lined himself up. Tony started nudging into Harry, stroking his sides lovingly. Once the head was in, he slid in in one, long thrust.

Tony dropped his head against Harry's shoulder, moaning in pleasure. "Yes, baby. You feel _so amazing_." He said, then gripped Harry's hips. He started thrusting carefully, toes curled in pleasure. He finally found Harry's prostate, wrenching a filthy moan out of Harry.

"YES! Right there, Tony!" Harry cried, pleasure shooting through him.

Tony started thrusting hard and fast, gripping Harry's hips, tightly. The sound of moans and cries of pleasure was ringing through the plane, leaving no doubt as to what was going on in the bedroom. "So tight, Harry. So good." Tony moaned mindlessly. He reached around, gripping Harry's erection, and started to pump his hand back and forth.

"Oh, God! Harder, Tony!" Harry screamed, arching his back in pleasure.

Tony grunted, speeding his thrusts. "So hot, baby. So fucking hot."

Tony rammed into Harry's prostate, causing his entire body to tense. His orgasm hit him like a freight train, making him scream in extacy. He clenched tightly around Tony's cock, causing his thrusts to stutter.

Tony closed his eyes, pleasure flooding his body. He thrust three more times, then came, biting into the side of Harry's neck as he tried to muffle his screams. He pulled out, exhausted, and rolled over onto his side.

Harry collapsed forward, lying on his stomach. "You ok, Hare bear?" Tony asked, running a finger over the bite mark on his neck. He really did _not_ mean to mark Harry, but the fact that he had made him feel smug.

"Hmmm." Harry hummed, feeling completely spent. He could not move if he tried.

Tony snorted, then got a wet washcloth. He gently washed Harry off, whispering endearments, and kissing each newly cleaned spot. "That was amazing, but I am getting older. Let's take a nap." Tony said, spooning Harry from behind.

The dozed, feeling warm and content. A couple of hours later, they got up and dressed. After landing, Tony and Harry were quickly expedited through security. As they came towards their luggage, Harry noticed Dobby standing next to the luggage cart.

"Dobby! Good to see you!" Harry said, giving Dobby a quick hug. "Tony, this is my friend Dobby. He also moonlights as my Butler. Dobby, this is my boyfriend Tony Stark." He said, introducing them.

"Good evening Sir. Welcome to London." He said. "The Press is here in force, Sir. It may be tricky to get out." Dobby said.

"Did you bring Security?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Sir. Crabbe and Goyle are here."

"Hey, Vince. Greg." Harry said, noticing the silent, hulking figures of his old school mates. "One of you lead Tony, the other on me. Dobby, you take the rear." He said. Harry took Tony's hand, and they made their way through the Press as quickly as they could. Tony was used to paparazi, but this was insane!

As they entered the car to get to Harry's London Townhome, they never knew that a controversial picture would set tongues wagging the next day.


	8. Welcome to London

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Ironman/Avengers!**

Chapter 8

Harry and Tony arrived at Harry's Townhome across from Hyde Park in the Mayfair area. The press was milling around outside, shouting questions. They ignored them, and entered the house swiftly.

They entered into a spacious foyer, and Tony could see four archways, leading into various rooms. The furnishings and decor were obviously antique, and very expensive.

"From the sound of the clicking of cameras, that must be my wayward Godson." They heard a man say, as they neared the drawing room.

When they reached the doorway, Harry was tackled by a dark haired man. He was handsome, with pale skin, gray eyes, and mischevious grin.

"Hey Sirius. I missed you too." Harry said, then stepped back to introduce them. "Sirius, meet Tony Stark, my boyfriend. Tony, this is my Godfather Sirius Black the 3rd, Earl of Blackmoor." Harry said in a fake, pompous voice.

"Git. Nice to meet you, Tony. You guys must be hungry. Dinner will be ready shortly. Why don't you guys freshen up first. Feel free to shower together to save water." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Don't mind if I do." Tony said, putting his arm around Harry.

"Don't worry about the luggage, one of the servants will get them." Harry said, leading them up the stairs.

They entered the double doors of the master suite, into a comfortable sitting room. They went into the bedroom next. It was decorated in cream, and burgandy with navy blue accents. Tony's attention was taken away from the room as soon as Harry started stripping.

"I am going to get a shower. Care to join me?" Harry asked, pulling off his boxer briefs.

Tony looked him up and down, then smiled salaciously. "Absolutely babe." He said, then started to undress.

The bathroom that was attached to the bedroom was painted blue, with white subway tile, and black marble countertops. The shower was enormous, as was the sunken tub.

They washed each other thoroughly, Tony spending more time than necessary on Harry's groin area. They stroked each other to completion lazily, kissing each other under the hot spray. After their shower, they dressed, joining Sirius for dinner.

After a sumptuous dinner, the three of them adjourned to the drawing room. Sirius turned to Harry, his face grave.

"I know this is a sore subject Harry, but we need to talk about your Father. The Doctors say he has a few days left, but in my opinion he is waiting until he sees you. I truly believe he is sorry for the way he has treated you, and wants to see you again before he dies. Harry, I know you are still hurting, but this may be your last chance to get some closure. Once he's gone, it will be too late." Sirius said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and looking into his eyes.

Harry furrowed his brow. "I know that Siri. I just... I am not sure how much you know about our relationship before I came out, but I can tell you it was almost non-existant. He was never home. He was always working. He only talked to me about my grades, we never talked otherwise. I excelled because I wanted his approval. I played sports because I wanted his approval. I did everything I could to get him to acknowledge me. Then, when I came out, he assaulted me and kicked me out barely an hour after the stitches were in." Harry said. He sighed. "He destroyed me that day, Siri. You are more of a Father to me than he ever was. I will be ready to go see him at nine a.m. tomorrow. Don't expect anymore than that." He said, voice sounding broken.

Harry got up, and headed upstairs. Tony quickly followed. He and Harry had more in common than he knew, Tony thought. He entered the bedroom, and found Harry face down on the bed, shoulders shaking. He sat on the edge of the bed next to him, and starting rubbing his back.

"It will be ok, baby. Whatever happens here, you will still have me." Tony said, trying to soothe Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked, voice clouded with tears. "Why couldn't he have come around earlier? Why did it have to be on his death bed?" Harry asked brokenly.

"I don't know, baby. But at least he did. We cannot change the past. We can only move forward. He loves you, that has to be enough. I had a simular relationship with my Father. I still struggle with it, but I know he loved me in his own way." Tony said.

"Will you hold me, Tony?" Harry asked, rolling onto his back. His face was blotchy and red. Tear tracks ran down his cheeks.

Tony crawled into the bed, and put his arms around Harry. "Try and stop me. I care about you, Harry. I'll do whatever you need." Tony said.

The next morning, Tony and Harry came downstairs, and served themselves breakfast. Tony was eating blueberry pancakes, and bacon. Harry was eating bacon, eggs and toast.

Dobby came in with several newspapers, causing Harry to groan. "What's the damage, Dobby?" He asked. He took one look at the headline, then exclaimed "Fuck!" Harry started reading the story feverishly.

"What is it? Did they not get my good side?" Tony joked, used to crazy headlines. Dobby handed him a copy of the London Daily Mirror. There was a picture of them coming out of the airport together. They had highlighted a large bite mark on Harry's neck.

_**LOVE BITES!**_

_**By Chester Caufield**_

_Lord Harrison Potter-Black returned to England yesterday with Playboy boyfriend Tony Stark. Believed to be in town due to Lord James Potter's ill health, This is the first time in eight months that Potter-Black has visited his home country._

_Their relationship has caused controversy and surprise all over the world. Potter-Black seems to have effortlessly tamed the veteran skirt (and trouser) chaser, accomplishing where others have tried and failed. The chemistry between the two is very evident, showcased by the obvious bite mark on Lord Potter-Black's neck. The two obviously did some canoodling on Mr Stark's private jet. One can safely assume they have become full members of the Mile High Club._

_Regardless, there have been whispers of a sex tape emerging. Last night, the London Daily Mirror was asked if they wanted to purchase still shots from the above mentioned tape. The Daily Mirror has decided that printing these pictures in the wake of Lord Potter's imminent demise is in poor taste. However, we have bought the rights to the still pictures, and they will be printed at a later date. Stay tuned for more developements to this breaking scandal._

"FUCK!" Tony shouted. A sex tape? Someone had to have planted a camera in the bedroom of his jet. When he found out who, they would wish they had never been born!

"How could this have happened? I know you never would have filmed us without my permission, so who could have done this? This is a nightmare." Harry said, looking miserable.

Tony was touched by the trust Harry showed him. He would endeavor to not squander it. "I don't know, but I will sure as Hell find out." He growled.

Sirius entered the breakfast room, and felt the tension in the air.

"What did I miss?"


	9. Worshiping The Lord, With Tony Stark

I do not own Harry Potter, or Iron Man/Avengers!

**WARNING: **Bad Language. Possible Pepper bashing. There may be negative views about homosexuality expressed in this fic by certain characters. This is not meant to offend, and ARE NOT THE PERSONAL VIEWS OF THE AUTHOR!

**_This is JARVIS talking._**

Chapter 9

"JARVIS, find out if there is a sex tape being offered for sale, and if so, by who. I want names. Get my lawyers started with a lawsuit on the Daily Mail, and have them file an injunction against the pictures they may have bought. Let's get this taken care of. I want everyone involved in that flight yesterday fired. I don't care if they have been with Stark Industries since I was in leading strings. Every single person who touched that plane is gone- from housekeeping to the pilots. Investigate every single one of them. We need to find who did this." Tony said, talking to JARVIS from his phone. He finally noticed Harry, who was being comforted by Sirius.

Harry had collapsed in on himself. He looked to be in shock, and he had his face buried in his hands. "Call Whitlock. Sue the fuck out of all of them. Play the 'Daddy's dying' card for all it's worth. We need extra time to contain this. This could ruin everything I've worked for." Harry said.

"Don't worry. We will handle it. Whoever did this will wish they'd never been born. No one crosses a Black." Sirius said, face cold and hard.

"Or a Stark." Tony said, listening to the end of their conversation. "I am so sorry." Tony said, looking devastatedly contrite. "Someone I hired did this. I am the one who initiated our 'activities' on the plane, and it was my plane in the first place. That makes this my fault. I will do anyt..." Tony continued, his feelings of guilt obvious. Harry interrupted him with a soft kiss.

"Hey. It's ok. It's not your fault. Everyone with a staff and a bit of fame runs the risk of being sold out. With your level of fame, the risk is exponential. Add mine, and it was only a matter of time. I'm not mad at you, baby." Harry said, then kissed him deeply.

Tony pulled back, looking into Harry's beautiful green eyes. He was amazed at how understanding Harry was. Harry truly saw the best in Tony. He was the only person in his life who truly, honestly believed in him. Who gave him the benefit of the doubt. Who didn't hold his past actions against him. Who didn't think he was just a brilliant, irresponsible, screw up with no morals to speak of. Someone who had to be watched constantly, and led around like a child.

It hit him suddenly, like a strike of lightening. He was in love with Harrison Potter-Black. Like, in love, love. Love of a lifetime- love. Till Death Do Us Part -Love. I love you more than I love myself-love.

Tony Stark was officially freaking out. He had never been in love before. He had never wanted it. He had craved love from his father and mother, but that was different. He had avoided romantic entanglements like the plague. The less people he cared about, the less people who would hurt him by leaving. Or disappoint him by only wanting him for his money.

Harry had always been different, though. He had never wanted the usual wham/bam with Harry. Harry had his own money and fame. He did not need Tony's. In fact, Tony's type of fame was more harmful and ephemeral than Harry's type of fame. And while he had more money than Harry, it was 'New Money'. Tony was rich while Harry was 'Wealthy'. His family had been wealthy for centuries, and still owned large pieces of land in England, Scotland, and Wales. If Harry sold that land, he would have more money than Tony, easily.

Once Lord Potter died, Harry would have all the wealth of the Potter Corp. behind him. Potter Corp. mainly dealt in medical supplies and pharmaceuticals. They were a multimillion dollar company, making money hand over fist. Harry was the sole Heir.

In other words, Harry did not want or need Tony Stark for his money, or publicity.

Obie had been whispering in his ear how Harry was using him for press coverage. Tony had countered by showing him all of Harry's press coverage from before he met Tony. He was a hot property in the New York press. He didn't need Tony for that. Tony had pursued Harry. Not the other way around. He didn't know what Obie had against Harry. What was he trying to achieve?

Tony shook his head. He would think about this later. "We will fix this. I will do everything I can to make this right, ok?" Tony said, putting his arms around Harry's waist.

**_"Sir? A company called Pleasure Town Productions has purchased the recording from an 'unknown source'. They are advertising it by showing a short clip that has gone viral. It is taking over the Internet as we speak. They have entitled the tape: Worshiping The Lord, With Tony Stark, and are charging $99.99 for the 85 minute video. It has been on sale for six hours, and sold over 800,000 copies." _**Jarvis said, interrupting their cuddle.

"Oh my God! Bloody, fucking, Hell!" Harry yelled, turning around and sweeping the dishes off of the table in anger. Platters of food crashed around their feet, splashing eggs, syrups, and other sundry breakfast items all over the floor. The sound of breaking glass brought Dobby running. Seeing what happened, he held back, calling a couple of kitchen maids.

Tony stepped over the broken glass, grabbing Harry around his waist. "Oh, Harry. Baby, it's ok. We will get through this, I promise you" Tony said, turning Harry to face him. He put his hands on Harry's cheeks, and looked into his eyes. Harry's eyes were a study in fear. He looked completely destroyed, and unsure what to do. "I love you, Harry. Probably the worst timing ever to tell you that, but I do. No matter what the world thinks or says, we are in this together. There is nothing to be ashamed of here. We are a couple. We had consensual, private sex. Someone violated our privacy by taping it, and selling it. We did nothing wrong." He said, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"You love me? Really? I need you to be sure, Tony. I love you, with all my heart. I love you, quirks and all. But I need to know you are all in, Tony. Please. Don't break my heart." Harry said. He had tears running down his cheeks -he couldn't help it. His estranged father was dying. He could go literally any minute.

A tape of him having sex was now basically public property. Homosexual sex at that. _Knowing _someone is gay, and _seeing_ _them have gay sex _are two totally different things.

How would this affect his career? (Modeling or Architecture?) What about Potter Corp.? The House of Lords? This was a fucking shit storm. The ramifications of this were unknown currently, but he knew they would be severe. People would treat this like he did a Gay Porno.

The only good to come out of this was Tony. Tony loved him. He never thought they would get this far, but he was so glad they did. Tony was a good man.

"Oh, Baby. Don't cry. I am all in. I love you. I am honestly amazed and humbled that you love me too. I will prove it to you. Everything will be alright." Tony said, holding Harry, and rubbing his back. Tony was nuzzling his neck while the maids were cleaning up the mess, when JARVIS went off.

**_"Sir? Ms Potts has overridden your controls, and insists that you answer her calls. She says you have to discuss 'Your latest fuckup with the boytoy'. That was said under her breath Sir, so I am not sure if I was meant to report it."_** JARVIS said, his slightly robotic voice sounding snarky and deadpan.

"Boytoy." Harry said quietly.

Sirius actually backed up. Harry being loud and angry was a quick explosion, then it was over. A quiet Harry, well, a quiet Harry was, quite frankly, scary as Hell. You had to realise, and remember, that Harry had contacts, and resources around the world. If you pushed him too far, he would ruin you, and never think twice about it after.

There was a _reason _why the _handsome, talented, __Valedictorian at Brown, _Cedric Diggory was working as a clerk in an office somewhere in Indonesia, wasn't there?

Tony frowned. "I don't understand why she doesn't like you, or our relationship." He said, genuinely clueless.

Harry snorted, his disbelief clear. "Isn't it obvious? She wants you. She assumed that the 'womanizing Tony Stark' would eventually hit on his assistant. Maybe she thought she could change you, or parlay that into a better job, I don't know." Harry said, waving his hand in dismissal. "Instead, you are too busy taking it up the ass, or being sucked off by some 'useless pretty boy' as she called me the other day. It has ruined her plans, and pissed her off. The bad thing is, I think I could be good friends with her in other circumstances. You need to talk to her. You might also want to tell her to stop being a bitch to your boyfriend whenever your back is turned. At first it was amusing, but now it is just annoying and pathetic." Harry said, laying his head on Tony's shoulder.

"I know this is horrible timing, but the Hospital just called. It's bad. We need to get there quick if you are gonna see James." Sirius interrupted, putting his hand on Harry's back.

"Ok. Let's do this." Harry said, steeling himself. He washed all evidence of the tears off his face, and brushed his hair. Once he was ready, they opened the front door. The amount of press was shocking. The police actually had had to set up barracades, and were holding them back.

Questions were flying- some about Lord Potter, but most about the tape. They only heard a few as they were bustled into the car. The drive to the hospital was quiet. Sirius and Tony were talking to their Attorneys, but Harry was haunted by one question he heard shouted out amoung the others.

"Lord Potter-Black? Do you think your homosexuality and the stress it caused, hastened your father's death?"


	10. Lying In The Hands Of God

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Ironman/Avengers!**

**WARNING: Angst, character death.** **Homophobic ideas and language.**

Chapter 10

The press at the hospital was more respectful, at least they were not shouting at them. The noise caused by hundreds of camera shutters was loud in that silence. Tony had his arm around Harry's waist.

Harry was stone -faced. He was so nervous, he felt sick. They were shown to the 'Lord's Wing' by a hospital administrator. Tony was planning to wait in the waiting room, and meet Lord Potter later, if at all.

"I'll be right out here if you need me, love." Tony said, kissing Harry on the cheek. Harry smiled shakily at him, and gave him a quick hug. Two nurses stood to the side, giggling quietly at the scene, but the janitor behind them was scowling at them. Disgust written on his weathered face.

Harry saw him, and kissed Tony quickly, then raised an eyebrow at the man, begging him to say something. He was basically spoiling for a fight. The man gave him a dirty look, and walked away, pushing his broom.

Walking into the private room of his father, Harry was shocked at the sight of him. His father had always been a powerful man, with a tall, muscular build. Seeing his father reduced to _this_ was horrible. His thick head of hair was gone, replaced by thin strings of peach fuzz. His once strong body had been ravaged by the cancer. He was skeletal, so thin, that his paper-thin skin was stretched over his bones. He was ghastly pale, his eyes dark with pain.

James turned his head as they entered, but Harry stayed far away from the bed. "Hello, Father." He said, awkwardly.

"Oh, Harrison. You being so uncomfortable talking to me, breaks my heart." James said, voice weak.

"Who's fault is that?" Harry snapped, unable to hold it in.

"Mine. Only mine. I was a fool." James said, then starting to stare off in the distance. "I never treated you the way I should, after your Mother died. She would be so angry with me." He said, closing his eyes.

"Why?" Harry asked quietly, voice strangled.

James opened his eyes, and looked right at Harry. "I blamed you for her death." He said, dropping the bomb on him.

"What?" Both Harry and Sirius exclaimed in shock.

"We told you your Mother died in a robbery gone wrong, but it wasn't. It was a kidnapping attempt. Some crazy man was trying to get to you, and hold you for ransom later. She stood in front of you, and protected you. I _know_ I would have done the same, but I lost my rationality when I lost Lily. I blamed you for her death." James said, causing Harry's heart to break. "I blamed you in my grief. You were a convenient target." He rasped out.

Harry felt the tears falling down his face. He had always wondered why his Father had barely acknowledged him. Now he knew the truth.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry. That was all Tom Riddle's fault. You were just a baby. I know for a fact, that Lily would always put your survival before her own. She loved you more than her own life." Sirius said, putting his arms around Harry.

"He's right. I would have done the same, but I was irrational in my grief." James whispered. He was losing strength quickly. "I love you - even if you are a queer." He said. He wanted Harry to know he loved him before he died.

Harry sucked in a breath, and broke away from Sirius. "I love you too. Even if you are a bigot. I had hoped that was just to push me away." Harry said, disappointed.

"What you are doing is unnatural. I will never agree with it, but I love you in spite of it. Just promise me. Promise me you will have an Heir with our bloodline." James gasped out, his breathing becoming more shallow.

Harry scowled. "I promise you I will have a child to love." He couldn't believe what his Father was saying. His eyes burned with tears of hurt, and disappointment.

James tried to take a breath, but was unable. He closed his eyes, gasping. "Be happy. I lo-" He said, but broke off coughing. His head fell back against the bed, and flopped to the side. A monitor to the side started going off, but Harry just stood there. He was in shock.

A group of Doctors and Nurses rushed in, pushing him to the side. They started CPR, but Harry just stood there. Sirius grabbed him, pulling him out of the room. "You don't need to see this." Sirius said.

As soon as they were in the waiting room, Tony rushed over, wrapping his arms around Harry. He had seen the rush to Lord Potter's room, and he knew it wasn't good. "It's ok, baby. It will be alright." Tony said, trying to soothe him. He held him closer, until a Doctor came in.

"Lord Potter-Black. I am sorry, there was nothing we could do. You were lucky that he survived long enough to see him. He was a very sick man." The Doctor said, patting his hand.

"Yeah. Lucky." Harry said, sitting and burying his head in his hands.

"Thank you, Doctor Stone." Sirius said. He wasn't sure how to feel. His former best friend (practically brother) was dead, and he was upset about that. However, his ex friend had hurt Harry over and over in his life, and now, even at his death. He was angry about that.

He was conflicted. He wasn't the only one.


	11. Funerals, And Malfoys, Suck

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Ironman/Avengers!**

**_Warning: Bad language, mild violence, explicit content._** **(What more could you want?)**

Chapter 11

Tony hated funerals. When an important figure was involved, they were always chock-full of self important blow hards that barely knew the deceased, but felt the need to be seen at the funeral. They were like vultures- nothing but carrion birds, picking over the remains of the dead man's reputation.

Watching Harry deal with all the planning, pomp and circumstance, had given him an even deeper respect for him. To have to deal with it on top of the sex tape bullshit was just atrocious.

Tony had seen the tape in his lawyer's office. (Not great quality film, but hot as fuck) You can tell it was a hidden camera, and it was obviously not authorized. That didn't really mean shit, though. It was already out there, and while they could stop further distribution, they couldn't recall what had already been sold.

An hour before the funeral, Tony had found out who was behind the tape. A maintenance worker had installed the camera, while doing a final check before take-off. It apparently had a motion sensor, and only started to record once they entered the room. He was paid two million dollars by the production company, for rights to the tape.

When asked why he did it, besides the money, his answer surprised Tony. The man's son was killed in a 'friendly fire' incident at Fort Bragg. A Stark Industries weapon was involved. He said he really wasn't given a good explaination about the details of his son's death, and that screamed of a cover-up. He had come to the erroneous conclusion that a weapon malfunctioned. He had planned this for months, just hoping to embarrass Stark. Harry was just an innocent bystander. (And a bonus, frankly. He upped the value by double, according to the production company.)

Anyway, funerals sucked balls, Tony thought. They were now at 'The Kiln'. The Ancestral Seat of the Potter Family in Wales. Potter Manor, where Harry grew up, was a different place in England. The interment was being held here, and was only for close friends and family. That apparently included about a hundred people, including Prince Charles and Prince William.

Everyone was being painfully polite, as he expected of the British. They were all ignoring the rainbow colored elephant in the room.

Tony had met, and done business, with some of the guests before. He had received a few commiserating glances, and some low- key, disgusted looks. He was able to blithely ignore them all, as was Harry. They were both, sadly, used to it.

Tony saw Harry's jaw clench, and felt him stiffen next to him in the receiving line after the interment.

"What is it, love?" Tony whispered in Harry's ear, following his gaze to a bleach-blond family. He could admit that they were all attractive, but the snobbish, cold, looks on their faces killed it for him.

"The Malfoys." Harry whispered back, tearing his gaze away, and over to the next Lady in line.

Tony stiffened, and turned his lazer focus on the older Malfoy. He had long, super pale, blond hair, and icy gray eyes. His bone structure was aristocratic and sharp, and he had a haughty look to him. Tony could see, objectively, the attraction. But knowing what he did, made it impossible for him to be unbiased. So _this_ was the predator that had preyed on Harry at his most vulnerable.

Tony looked over at Harry, and put his hand on his lower back in support, raising eyebrows. Fuck what these stuck up assholes thought about it! Tony thought. Harry needed his support, and he would get it. Harry gave him a tiny, tired smile in return.

"Oh, Harrison! How you have grown! Such a handsome young man! Your father will be missed, my dear." Narcissa said, kissing Harry on both cheeks.

"Thank you, Lady Malfoy. May I introduce Tony Stark? Tony, this is my Cousin Narcissa Malfoy, her husband Lucius, and son, Draco. This is my boyfriend, Tony Stark." Harry said, voice cold and distant.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Malfoy." Tony said, kissing her hand. He barely acknowledged the male Malfoys with a nod.

Tony was really trying to be good. This was a funeral, and not the time and place to kill a man. Lucius Malfoy was making it almost impossible, though. After the receiving line, the 'family' had a small reception. There were various food items available, and an open bar. That, right there, might have been the problem.

There was a slight lull in the proceedings, and Tony and Harry were over in the corner, sipping drinks. Harry and Tony had their arms around each other, and they were lightly whispering that it was almost over, and to hold on.

"You make a truly, striking couple. The video didn't quite do you justice." Lucius Malfoy's voice drawled, catching their attention.

They both looked up sharply, frowning at his interruption. "Lucius. To what do we owe the _pleasure_." Harry said, his voice so cold, Tony actually did a double take.

"Ah. Pleasure. That is reason enough, is it not? I know you enjoy variety, Mr Stark. I was going to offer Harry comfort, if needed. You are older than I normally like, however I am willing to make an exception in this case. The two of you together was exceedingly hot. I think all three of us would be fire." Lucius said, his voice low. His eyes were roaming over both of their figures hungrily.

Tony sucked in a sharp breath, and he heard a simular reaction from Harry. He had to take a deep breath to stop himself from causing a scene at this man's audacity.

"I will have to decline. I am not a naive, fifteen year old anymore. Besides, you really didn't do it for me. If you saw the video, take it as a tutorial on how to please a lover. You need all the help you can get." Harry said viciously, voice cutting.

Tony snorted, doing everything in his power not to laugh out loud. The look on Lucius' face was classic.

"You are obviously overwrought with grief, so I will not take offence. Let me know if you change your mind." Lucius said, reaching out, and stroking Harry's cheek. Harry cringed away from the touch, causing Tony to react.

"Oops! I really am a butterfingers! You should get that cleaned up, can't have you smelling of booze, can we?" Tony said, having just splashed his glass of bourbon all over the front of Lucius' shirt and cravat.

Lucius looked shocked, while Harry snickered quietly. Lucius stalked away, after giving them both dirty looks. Their quiet confrontation had not drawn any attention, thankfully. With everything else going on, they would not have survived another scandal.

They soon seperated, due to Tony heading for the water closet. As he approached the bathroom that was tucked away in a quiet hallway, the door opened, and Lucius exited.

Let it never be said that Tony Stark was one to let opportunities pass him by. He pushed Lucius back into the small bathroom, and snapped the door shut.

"Naughty, naughty, Mr Stark! What would Harry think if he saw this?" Lucius purred, getting the absolutely wrong idea.

"He'd probably want to watch." Tony said, before puching Lucius in the face, causing him to slam into the sink. "That's for being a disgusting peodophile! You stay away from Harry, or I will ruin you. I can easily make your life Hell." Tony said, looming over the shocked aristocrat.

Lucius sneered, causing blood to drip down from his lip. "Is that what he told you? Whatever he says now, he was willing. So, so willing. So eager to please. All the pleasure he gives you, is because _I_ taught him. He had barely been kissed before I got to him. I bet that galls you, doesn't it?" He said, words dripping poison.

Tony lost control of himself for a minute, punching Lucius twice more, once in the stomach, doubling him over. The other punch obviously broke his nose, causing a horrible crunching noise, and blood to spurt all over Lucius' shirt, getting some on Tony's sleeve.

"Now look what you've done! Blood is _so_ hard to get out of Egyptian cotton! Luckily, I am a Billionaire. I will ruin you financially if you step a foot near Harry. If you try to retaliate in any way, you may have a short term gain, but in the long run, I would take everything you have, until there is nothing left. Don't fuck with the people I love, Malfoy! Now, get the fuck out of Harry's house!" Tony said, shaking out his fist. It was bruising already, and he thinks he may have a broken finger.

He left Malfoy in the bathroom. Upon exiting, he saw Sirius Black, and Dobby standing right outside the door. Sirius looked like his world had just crashed down, his face a mix of anger and devastation.

"What the fuck is going on? We heard a commotion. Tell me I heard wrong, Tony." Sirius said, looking at him imploringly.

Tony swallowed. This was an uncomfortable situation, that was getting out of hand. "It is not my story to tell. Dobby, someone may need to get Lord Malfoy out of here unseen." He said, nodding to the bathroom door.

"Of course, Mr Stark. I will see it taken care of, immediately." Dobby said, walking away swiftly.

"Tony-" Sirius started, but Tony interrupted.

"You need to talk to Harry about this, but not today. He is wrung out, and I plan on taking him straight to bed after this." Tony said, voice brooking no refusal.

Crabbe and Goyle, along with Dobby arrived, carrying an overcoat, and a First Aid kit. Sirius and Tony moved away from the hallway as it was blocked off by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Fine. But I expect answers tomorrow, Tony." Sirius said, voice hard.

"That is totally up to Harry, but I will mention it to him. I need to get back to him, excuse me." Tony said, making his escape. He really hoped Harry wasn't angry with him. He had been reckless punching Lucius like that, but the asshole deserved it! It was really satisfying too, if he was being honest.

Two hours later, Harry was laying with his head in Tony's lap. Tony was running his hands through the soft strands of Harry's hair, lulling him into a light doze.

"So, I beat up Lucius. He totally deserved it, though." Tony blurted out, causing Harry to sit up slowly.

"What? Did you just say you beat up Lucius? When? How did I not know about it?" Harry said, suddenly wide awake. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, my hand is just bruised. Dobby said my finger is not broken like I thought." Tony said, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow. Tony continued quickly. "I ran into him as I was going to the bathroom. His face is just so punchable! Anyway, he thought I wanted him, the slimey motherfucker! That was, until I punched him in the face. Then he started talking shit about you, so I hit him again. Broke his pointy little nose. He won't bother you again, unless he wants to be beggared." Tony said, rambling.

Harry was touched that Tony had stood up for him, so he kissed him. The kiss became deperate quickly, Harry needed reassurance, and comfort tonight. He also needed to be in control. He started to unbutton Tony's shirt, trailing nips and kisses across Tony's jawline.

"Want you so much, Tone. Let me make love to you, please?" Harry breathed into Tony's ear, causing him to moan.

"Yes, please baby. Anything you want, gorgeous." Tony groaned, as he felt Harry's hands running down his abs. Tony started working on Harry's clothes, and soon they were both in their boxers.

Harry looked like a predator, staring down his prey. Tony was laying on the sofa, his erection straining the confines of his boxers.

"Let me see that gorgeous cock, baby." Harry crooned, watching as Tony pulled his last bit of clothing off. "That's it. Look at you. So sexy, just waiting for my cock." Harry said, slowly pulling off his own underwear. His aching cock slapped up against his belly as he took them off, causing Tony to moan, and start stroking his own arousal.

"Uh, uh, ah! Hands off, baby. You are gonna come from my cock alone, understand?" Harry said, his look smouldering. He started stroking his own erection, watching Tony breathe heavily, and pant in desire. His cock was almost purple, and straining to be touched.

"Harry, _God!_" Tony said, as Harry started licking his abs. Those green eyes staring up at him, as his tongue made him tremble with desire was so fucking hot!

Harry was torturing him. Kissing, licking, sucking, biting him all over- but not touching his cock once!

Harry was getting desperate himself, his arousal peaking. "Bend over the arm of the sofa." Harry said, voice deep with arousal. Tony obeyed immediately, why would he not? He positioned himself, hyper aware of Harry's position in the room. He felt Harry move closer behind him.

Harry grabbed both of his cheeks, rubbing them, and running his thumb down between his cheeks.

"Uhhh, mmm. Harry, _please_? Don't tease me, love." Tony said, rubbing himself against the arm of the sofa, needing the friction.

"Be still. I don't want to have to punish you, do I?" Harry said, grabbing Tony's hips to still his movement.

Tony moaned like a whore at the thought, but made himself stop moving. "_God, Harry!_ Please, baby. Fuck me, now." He groaned, causing Harry to trail his leaking cock against Tony's ass.

"That's it, Tone. Beg for my cock! You want this?" Harry said through clenched teeth, as he pressed himself against Tony's firm ass.

"YES! Please, gorgeous! Need you so bad." Tony begged, moving his hips up towards Harry.

All of a sudden, Harry was gone, leaving Tony feeling cold. He heard the bedroom door open, and then some rummaging through a drawer.

Harry quickly returned, and Tony had a lube coated finger inside him before you could say 'anticipation'. They both groaned, desperate to get started.

"So tight, baby. So hot. Love you, Tony. Love you, no matter what." Harry said, as he added another finger.

Tony felt warmth infuse his heart at Harry's declaration. "Love you too, Hare. I'm ready, baby. I want to feel you tomorrow." Tony said, moaning as Harry played his prostate like a fiddle. He was gonna come before they even started at this rate!

Harry groaned, removing his fingers quickly. He tore open a condom, rolling it onto his straining cock. After lubing himself up, he started pushing in, stopping at sounds of discomfort from Tony.

"Let me stretch you some more, baby. I don't want to hurt you." Harry said, starting to pull out.

Tony reached back, grabbing Harry's ass, stopping him. "No, please. I like a _little_ pain. I want to feel you for days. Everytime I sit down, I wanna think of your cock- OH!" Tony said, gasping as Harry sheathed himself in his tight ass.

"_God!_ Such a sweet ass, baby. Feels so good around my cock." Harry said. He had a tendency towards dirty talk, that was a wonderful surprise to Tony.

Tony was willing away the burn, and trying to relax. Harry started stroking his sides, arms, legs -wherever he could reach- hoping to soothe him. He still, stubbornly, did not touch Tony's arousal.

"Mmm. You can move, baby." Tony said, moving his hips. His arms were grasped around a couch cushion, and he was still bent over the arm of the sofa, speared on Harry's large cock. The thought alone, was making him ache.

"Hold on tight." Was all the warning Tony got before Harry started fucking him hard, and fast. Gripping his hips, Harry was hitting his prostate on every other thrust, and he was being pushed harshly into the sofa. Tony loved every minute of it!

The sound of furniture creaking, and Harry and Tony's moans were loud in the room. "Ohhh, uhhh, _Harry!_" Tony screamed, as Harry took him apart, piece by piece.

"That's it, take my cock! You were _made_ to take my cock, weren't you? So good." Harry said, groaning as he rode Tony hard. He needed this. This release. He loved the man beneath him with all of his heart. He was grateful that Tony was enjoying this, too.

Harry pressed down on Tony's shoulder blades, pushing him further down while speeding up his thrusts. The new position was causing every thrust to batter his prostate, and he moaned uncontrollably.

"Gonna come. Can I come, baby?" Tony asked, causing Harry's thrusts to stutter.

"Come, Tony!" Harry barked as he thrust as deep as he could into Tony.

Tony came, untouched, all over the arm of Harry's sofa, screaming Harry's name. Harry wasn't far behind, roaring his climax into the night, and releasing the last of his tension. He pulled out slowly, tossing the condom away into the trash. He helped Tony up, rubbing him gently along his sides.

"Are you alright Tony? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Harry asked, putting his arms around his waist.

"God, no! I don't think I've ever come that hard. That was fucking hot!" Tony said, moaning as Harry rubbed his shoulders.

"Yes, it was. Let's get you into the bath. I have some bath salts that help with aches and pains. Let's have a soak, and work the kinks out, ok?" Harry said, leading a sluggish Tony into the bathroom.

"Leave a few kinks, at least Harry. I like them." Tony quipped as the water ran.

Harry smiled at him. All in all, it was a difficult day. But as long as he had Tony, he thought he could handle anything.


End file.
